Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device as well as a probe, electronic instrument, ultrasonic image device and the like that uses that.
Related Art
Ultrasonic transducer devices are generally known. For example, with the ultrasonic transducer device noted in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-51688, a plurality of vibrating films are provided in an array pattern. A piezoelectric element is formed on the vibrating film. The piezoelectric element is covered by a protective film. The protective film expands with an even thickness on the inside area and the outside area of the vibrating film.